


The cafe

by CrazyYinYangLover7



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, England centric, France/England friendship, Gen, Human AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5651848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyYinYangLover7/pseuds/CrazyYinYangLover7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story of Arthur/England and Francis/France being in a cafe together as friends <br/>Human au</p>
            </blockquote>





	The cafe

I'm sitting by the window as I munch my current scone  
And I'm very pleased to see that the early crowd has gone  
The place fills up quite quickly when the cafe opens up  
And after the early rush, only a few are left to sup

I'm sitting by the window as a tram pulls up outside  
It's mainly full of school kids and lots more want a ride  
I can watch all the people as they scurry off to work  
Up and down the High Street and past the "Ugly Turk"

I'm sitting by the window as I'm joined by my mate Francis  
He's quite a lively lad and with the girls he likes to flirt  
But today he seems unhappy, and as he starts to tell me why,  
The waitress comes and asks what he would like to buy

I'm sitting by the window as Francis gives me the news  
He's having trouble finding a decent pair of shoes  
He's tried all the usual shops but without any real success  
And he really needs a special pair as his feet are in a mess

I'm sitting by the window reading about my football team  
And I ask the girl who's serving for some apple pie and cream  
I'm feeling rather peckish and this will help to fill me up  
And I also finish off my tea and ask for another cup

I'm sitting by the window and I see it's started to rain  
The weather's been pretty poor of late and the temperature very low  
I start to wonder whether I should leave and catch my normal tram  
But then it brightens up outside so I order some toast and jam

I'm sitting by the window as a couple come through the door  
He's is his early forties and she looks about twenty-four  
They go and sit at a corner table out of my direct view  
And I wonder what their relationship is and what they're going to  
do

I'm sitting by the window as the lunchtime crowd appears  
It seems to be young office workers and a couple of old dears  
The sandwiches of cheese and ham are quickly snaffled up  
With crisps and wafer biscuits and some pea soup in a cup

I'm sitting by the window looking sideways at the Goth  
She's wearing a big overcoat that's been eaten by a moth  
She's also got big hobnailed boots, and to me, she looks quite odd  
But I'm just an old-fashioned pensioner, and some say, a silly sod

I'm sitting by the window as things start to quieten down  
The youngsters have all eaten up and have drifted into town  
The waitress asks me if there's anything else I want to buy  
And I tell her I'd like a plate of chips and a lovely chicken pie

I sitting by the window tucking into my pie and chips  
And the staff are counting the takings and working out their tips  
When I've finished eating this meal, I think I'll catch my tram  
Because in the Home, at tea, they've promised cream cakes and plum jam


End file.
